1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan, especially to an electric fan with an easily adjusted impeller assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An electric fan produces airflow and makes a draft. Especially in hot weather, the electric fan dissipates heat around people to make people feel comfortable.
A conventional electric fan has a stand, an impeller assembly, a connector and a bolt. The connector is attached to the impeller assembly and is mounted pivotally in the stand. The bolt is mounted through the stand and selectively fastens to the connector to hold the impeller assembly in a specific angle or loosens from the connector to allow the impeller assembly to pivot relative to the stand.
However, loosening the bolt to adjust the angle of the impeller assembly and fastening the bolt to hold the impeller assembly in the specific angle are inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, connection between the connector and the bolt gradually wear away causing movement of the impeller assembly. Consequently, the impeller assembly is not held in specific positions when the connector and the bolt are worn down.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric fan to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.